Death City Skulls
by Briar Black
Summary: The only thing that can get his mind off symmetry is dancing. When his friends find out what chaos will ensue? Who are the Death City Skulls?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I heard my alarm beep once and I was up. Excitement was coursing through my veins. Walking over to my closet and pulled out a box I had hidden under my shoe rack. Opening the box and quickly put on the uniform inside.

Rushing out the door before anyone could see me I headed towards the park. I began thinking about the events leading up to this.

_*Flashback* _

_Liz, Patty, and I had just gotten home from a mission when I had another OCD attack. Needless to say they left me behind. I was walking home when I heard music. I knew the song; I had danced to it many times in a hidden room in my house. Yes, I dance. At first it was to keep me flexible and agile for when I found partners. Then I realized that I forget about symmetry when I dance._

_I followed the music to a warehouse. A group of people around my age were dancing. Their forms were amazing. Every dance move was well executed and flawless. Through my soul perception I could see that their souls were trying resonate with both each other and somehow the music._

_My eyes were drawn to a girl who was doing this perfectly. Her dancing was incredible! She had copper colored hair in low pigtails, slightly tanned skin, and gorgeous neon pink eyes. Then she spotted me. _

"_Crash, cut the music!" She called out to the guy on the upper level with a DJ stand. It was then I noticed they were all wearing the same thing: Khaki cargo pants, and black muscle shirts with a Death City Skull on the front. She was the only one with a black fedora hat on._

"_You there, standing outside. Come here." She ordered._

_I stepped inside and heard gasps of shock. "What are you doing here?" She asked me._

"_I heard a familiar song and got curious. I must say this is quite interesting. What's going on here?" I asked._

_She smirked, "We're a dance team, the Death City Skulls; Skulls for short. Currently we're practicing for a dance competition being held in Phoenix against our rivals, the Phoenix Fire Birds and some others."_

_A girl a little shorter than her with blonde hair the top half tied back in a white bow whispered in her ear and she answered, "Good idea, Peppy. Can you dance?"_

_I nodded, "A little." _

_Smirking again she asked, "Care to show us?"_

_I smirked back, taking off my jacket. She called out a number and Yeah by Usher started playing. I knew this song well so I began to dance like I was in my basement._

_It was exhilarating. The rush of dancing was amazing. I felt at peace for some reason. I wasn't even worried about symmetry. Once the song ended I felt disappointed that it was over. They all looked impressed. _

_I looked towards the girl again and she said, "You're a basement dancer. Still with some training you'd be really good. If you want you can join us. I need a dance partner and you just might cut it."_

_The thought made me almost giddy. "I can't be here all the time. I have school and missions." I said sadly._

"_Just come when you can. Be at here every Saturday and Sunday at 4:00 a.m. and tell me when you can't be here. Practice whenever you get time and at any opportunity." She said as she handed me a box, "That is your uniform. Wear it at any practices, competitions, and dance-offs with other teams. Now you need a nickname. Mine is Vivid."_

_Each team member introduced themselves. The small girl from earlier was Peppy. A tan skinned, blue eyed girl with her black hair held up by a pair of chopsticks was called, Amazon. A young man with spikey brown hair and neon purple eyes was called, Spunky. Another guy with tan skin, ash blonde hair and silvery gray eyes was Aztec. Their DJ, Crash, was Spunky's twin brother who had orange eyes. _

"_Hey, I have an idea for your nickname!" Peppy said excitedly. _

"_Really?" I asked._

_She nodded, "Uh huh! Vague! It's an antonym of vivid!"_

_I thought about it and nodded in agreement. They all welcomed me and once I went home I was reminded of the time for weekend practice. It wasn't until I got home that I noticed I had not even thought about symmetry._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story._

**Chapter Two:**

I had finally reached the warehouse by 3:58, exactly. Two minutes to spare! I then noticed that once again I didn't care about symmetry once again. My hair wasn't even properly fixed! I just ran a brush through it!

I was about to freak out when a girl with fire orange hair walked up to me. I noticed her and her two blonde friends were wearing ash gray pants and an off white tank top that stopped at mid-riff with a red flaming bird on it.

"Hey, go get Vivid, Stripes!" She said in a condescending tone. It was obvious she didn't know who I was. I was going to keep it that way.

Pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, "My name is Vague. I'm terribly sorry, but you're wasting my time." Then I walked into the warehouse.

"Why are you a minute late, Vague?" Vivid asked me.

I sighed, "I was two minutes early but some brats outside stalled me. They were ordering me to go get you."

Her eyebrow raised, "Let me guess, off white shirts with flaming, red birds?"

I nodded and she cursed, "Damn it. Crash, get down here! The Fire Birds are here!" Crash rushed down with his portable DJ stand and we went outside.

Once we got outside three guys had joined them. One had honey colored hair while the other two had brown hair. Of course they were wearing the same uniform the girls were. The red-head from earlier, who was obviously the leader snickered, "I see you have a new teammate. Does he dance as bad as the rest of you?"

Vivid answered with a condescending smirk, "If by that you mean completely beyond your level than yes I think so, Ember."

Ember was livid, in rage she challenged, "Burn and your new guy, dance-off, **now**."

I looked at Vivid and saw her nod at me. As I passed her she grabbed my arm. She whispered these words of advice in my ear, "_Try to let the music guide you. Feel it in your soul_." Nodding at her I walked into the space made for our dance-off.

Crash was going to referee along with their DJ, Lyric. He began stating the rules of a dance-off, "Alright, since this is our newest member's first dance-off and Burn has a history of cheating I'll state the rules:

1) No tripping, hitting, or touching of any kind.

2) No sabotage.

3) The referees will tell you who starts and when to switch.

4) Any decision by the referees is final.

5) When the referees say switch the one dancing must freeze in place for ten seconds.

6) Outside interference causes immediate disqualification.

7) The attempt to break any of these rules causes immediate disqualification."

Lyric pressed a button on the DJ stand and as Blow by Ke$ha began to play announced, "Burn starts."

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_

_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

Burn pulled off the first bit very well; every move was well executed and precise. Just before the chorus of the song Lyric and Crash called out, "Switch!" Burn froze in place for the required ten seconds as I began to dance.

_This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_(This place about to) x4_

_Now what? What? We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

I had felt the music rush through me, trying to guide me. I attempted to let it but once I was beginning to finally allow the music control I saw Burn's shoe in my path. Easily avoiding it I remembered Burn had had his shoe on when he stopped dancing. Apparently Crash and Lyric noticed this too. Stopping the music Lyric yelled, "You moron!"

"Due to the attempt to break Rule #2, Burn is disqualified." Crash announced with a smirk.

My teammates grinned at me; Spunky and Peppy gave me high-fives while Amazon and Aztec gave me a thumbs-up. Vivid just smiled as the Fire Birds stomped off.


End file.
